A Rapunzel Named Phyllis
by Absent Without Malice
Summary: A birthday story for my older sister. A remix of Rapunzel with different characters. The narrator and the partner will illustrate this story.


I do not own anything except Isabelle, Caliopa, and Phyllis! Mwahahaha! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**A Rapunzel Named Phyllis**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little girl named Rapunzel...

**"Wait a minute!" said Caliopa to Isabelle. "This story is suppose to be about your sister!"**

**"It is?" questioned Isabelle. "I thought you said it was a fairy tale story."**

**"It is! But we're changing it a little bit. Don't you have a creative imagination!"**

**"I do, too! In fact, I know exactly what to write."**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful little girl named Phyllis...

**"Why Phyllis?"**

**"Because it is her pen name. I can use her pen name in the story."**

**"Good enough reason. Carry on!"**

Phyllis was the most beautiful child in all the land, but she was also very poor. Her parents had died when she was a toddler and she ended up living with her grandparents, Miracle Max and Valerie. Their business was to heal the sick and wounded, but they had hardly any money to buy their ingredients for medicine making. Besides that, she enjoyed her life at her home. One day, a few days after her seventh birthday, her grandparents were having another of their quarrels.

"We've worked so hard to be healers and raise our only granddaughter and we still GET NOTHING!" shouted Valerie.

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?" asked Max. "Fly the coop and raise chickens for the rest of our lives?"

"If only Walt Disney hadn't fired us, we wouldn't live in this crummy shack!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to never mention his name again?"

"What? Disney?"

"Ah!"

"Disney! Disney!" Phyllis watched as Max walked away from her with his ears plugged and Valerie striding behind him, calling out Disney's name. _Here we go again!_ She sighed. Just then, there was a knock at the door. The couple stopped arguing and Max turned towards the door.

"Go away!" he called. "We're closed!"

"Let me in old man or I'll have the goblins bring this door down!" called a British voice.

"Uh oh!" he whispered. "It's him again!" He walked over to Phyllis. "You go on downstairs until I call you."

"But..."

"No buts," said Valerie. "Just do it!"

"Okay." she said, rolling her eyes as she started walking downstairs, but she only went so far just so she was out of sight and able to hear what was going on. She heard the door open.

"Jareth!" she heard her grandpa say. "So good to see you again. So what brings you here today? A true love illness?"

"Actually," said the voice, "I am here because I have heard that you bought an ocarina at the local forest shop."

"Wh...what forest shop?" said Max, sounding nervous.

"Oh, come, Maxie! The one in the Lost Woods. A little kid told me that you bought it as a present."

"Oh, that! Well, I bought it as a birthday present for a relative."

"Yes you did...with the money _you_ owe me!"

"Oh please, your majesty! Don't send me to that dreadful place! I will pay you back. I promise!"

"This is the seventh time that you owed me and haven't paid me when you should have. Where is the ocarina?"

"It's gone by now, but I...Ugh!" She heard Max choking and peered over the rail, but before she could see anything, she felt the urge to sneeze. _This can't be good._

"If I don't get that ocarina, then I will send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can say..."

"Ah...ah...ACHOO!" She then heard something fall on the floor with a thump.

"What was that?"

"That was our...chicken. She has a terrible cold."

"And you couldn't cure this 'poor creature' back to heath?"

"Well, we don't have enough medicine to...where are you going? You can't go down there!"

Phyllis realized the situation and quickly rushed downstairs to the bedroom. She had just entered the closet when she heard footsteps coming down the steps. She carefully cracked the door.

"You have three beds," said the stranger. "Who else lives here?"

"We keep that bed for people who need proper care," Valerie replied.

"Really?" Phyllis watched through the crack as the figure stepped closer to the closet. She backed up and accidentally knocked down a jar and it shattered to pieces. "I definitely heard that!" She saw the stranger come closer and flung the door open. A man with long blond hair, one blue eye, and one brown eye stood there in the doorway. He wore a spandex-material outfit and a cape on his back. Her heart became filled with fear...

**"Phyllis wouldn't be afraid," mentioned Caliopa.**

**"She is now," said Isabelle, showing mischief in her eyes. "She should be afraid. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"Stop hurting yourself. Really!"**

**"Okay! On with the story!"**

The man looked at her with a strange curiosity. Then he grabbed her by the wrist with his gloved hand and dragged her out. He presented her to the couple.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"I have never seen her in my entire life," said Max. Valerie smacked him on the head. "OW!

"If she isn't owned, then she is open for grabs."

"No!" said Valerie. "She's our only living relative left!"

"Valerie, you loud-mouth witch!" exclaimed Max.

"Only living relative? So she has the ocarina, right?"

"Why should it matter to you?" asked Valerie.

"It doesn't. But you know, I've always wanted a daughter of my own. I have been a very lonely man and she appears as if she needs some personal attention. I hope you don't mind if I could take her into my care."

**"Does Phyllis ever speak in this story?" asked Caliopa.**

**"Shush! The story tells all!"**

**"Every time you say that, you sound just like..." Before she finished, Isabelle quickly covered Caliopa's mouth.**

**"Don't blow our cover!"**

**"Fory! Cofinfu!"**

Valerie grew so frustrated that she walked up and tried to snatch Phyllis out of his grasp. "Take your hands off her, you goblin wretch!"

"Well, I want her!" The man tugged Phyllis back. Valerie and the man eventually started to continually pull on her.

"Well you can't have her!"

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't be of service to you."

"I wouldn't want to force her to work for me anyway."

"Why do you want her so badly?"

"Because she can pay off your debt."

"Take her!" said Max. "I don't care!"

"Max! How dare you! We promised her parents that we would take care of her."

"I never made that promise."

"Not only will she pay off your debt," continued the man, "but she will also give you many riches in the future."

"Take her!" said Valerie as her eyes grew with greed. She shoved Phyllis into the man's arms and he held her by the shoulders.

"Then it is settled. Your debt has been payed off and I will make you wealthy people."

So the man, whose name was Jareth, took Phyllis to his Underground Kingdom and locked her away in the tower so that he could have her to himself. He gave her the finest clothes, the finest food and would visit her once in a while. During the years her hair would grow and with every twelve inches, they would bind it and let it continue growing. As for Miracle Max and Valerie, they were hired by the King of Floren as healers. It never lasted long for years later the king's son, Humperdink, fired them and were back to their normal selfs again. And a chimp and a bug were roaming around the village..."

**"What's with the chimp and the bug?" asked Caliopa with curiosity. "Can we get back to Phyllis?"**

Phyllis was miserable. Even with the nice clothes, the food, and the company the Goblin King gives her, she was very lonely. So the Goblin King decided to give her three pets. One is a black dog named Shigure, another was an orange cat named Kyo, and the third was a white rat named Yuki. She took very good care of them and did her best to tame Kyo and Yuki when they got into an argument. After a few months with them, she taught them how to talk so that she can communicate with them. Though she regretted it later and I'll explain why.

Many years later, she was eighteen going on nineteen and stuck in the tower. Around sunset and after dinner, Kyo and Yuki got into another argument.

"Get back here, rat!" yelled Kyo. "I know it was you who took the cheese!"

"Sure," said Yuki, climbing up the table. "I also ate the malt that laid in the house that Jack built."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"At least I didn't steal second helpings of milk, stupid cat!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Did I say that? I thought I said stupid, milk-hogging cat!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kyo leaped up onto the table and knocked over the bowl of fruit.

"Please don't break the tower," said Shigure. Yuki leaped off the table and scurried across the room. Kyo leaped after him. Unfortunately, he didn't see Phyllis's hair and became tangled into it. He struggled to get free from the mass, but as he tugged, he was hurting her scalp.

"Ow! Ow!" she said continually.

"Great job, stupid cat," said Yuki. "Now you're hurting Phyllis!"

"ONCE I'M OUTTA HERE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA GET TANGLED IN MY CLAWS!"

"Will you two cut it out?" said Phyllis. "Right now, Kyo, you are tangled in my hair and you pulling it is causing me pain!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

"It's _him_!" said Shigure in a low voice.

"Phyllis!" said the voice of the Goblin King. "It's me. Jareth. Can I come in?"

Yuki leaped into his cage and Shigure, with all speed, gathered the fruit in his paws, set them in the bowl and scooted it over to Phyllis. She picked the bowl up and set it on the table. "Yes, you may!" she replied. Shigure leaped over to her just as the door opened. In came Jareth, holding an envelope.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yes," said Phyllis, feeling embarrassed. "It's just that Kyo got caught in my hair again."

"Here! Let me help you." he said as he knelt down to try and unravel Kyo out of her hair.

"Thank you!" she said. She watched him as he carefully took each strand and unwrapped Kyo. "You know, none of this would have happened if my hair was shorter."

"Now why would you want to have your hair short?" he asked. He finally got Kyo out and placed him in her lap.

"Well...I don't believe long hair like this suits me well. My hair can stretch out across two football fields."

"What is a football field?"

"...Never mind. But maybe if my hair ends at my back..."

"What?" He grabbed her hands and gave them a little squeeze. "My dear child, there is nothing wrong with your hair. The longer, the more beauty is shown. You know that. Now!" He held up the envelope in front of her. "This is for you. I believe it was from your grandparents."

She took the envelope and studied it. It had a picture of an ocarina and a lyre on the front and on the back was a piece of wax with a treble clef note imprinted. _Since when did my grandparents send me anything?_ "Thank you."

Jareth walked back to the door. "I'm sure it's your eighteenth birthday gift that they never got to. Just hope it is. And I hope you have a nice, long rest. Good-night!" He shuts the door and, hearing the click, locked it. She heard the footsteps getting quieter.

"That man creeps me out," said Shigure.

"He sure does," said Kyo.

Yuki jumped out of his cage, scurried across the room, climbed up Phyllis's hair and leaped onto her head. "So what's in the envelope?"

"I don't know," Phyllis answered as she began to rip it. "Let's find out." When the envelope was opened she pulled out a piece of paper. She read out loud:

_My name is Cloud! I have a sword!_

_I fight cactars...because I'm board..._

"**What?" said Caliopa.**

**Isabelle was looking on YouTube and , realizing the disturbance, quickly shut it off.**

**"Sorry. I had a Cloud moment. CHIBI KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay!"**

**"This is what the note really said."**

_I was walking through the maze one night_

_Turning very blue_

_When I looked up...Oh what a sight!_

_A maiden fair and true_

_Locked away in a tower so high_

_Playing her flute away_

_She played to the earth, the sea, the sky_

_The music of a jay_

_Oh, sweet maiden, hear my plea_

_If you wish to see me tonight_

_Come to the window and find me_

_When the moon begins to shine bright_

_Your love, (if you please) Your Secret Admirer_

"My secret admirer?" said Phyllis in shock.

"You have a secret admirer?" asked Yuki.

"To bad I'm a dog and an honest person," said Shigure. "I would have said that letter came from me."

"What!" exclaimed Kyo and Yuki. Phyllis felt her face turn red in embarrassment.

"I haven't told anyone of my affection for Phyllis, but we are of different worlds so I would say it was more of a dream thing anyway."

"You're a sick dog," said Yuki.

"Actually, I'm quite healthy, thank you!" Then Shigure started dancing. "Phyllis has an admirer! Phyllis has an admirer!"

"But my question is," chimed in Phyllis, "who is my secret admirer? I don't know anyone outside of this tower except for Jareth, but he only wanted me as his daughter. Even he couldn't write a poem as beautiful as this."

"I quite agree," said Shigure. "This person had to be intelligent to write such beautiful poetry. I suggest that we wait until midnight to find out who he is and see if he is fit."

"Great suggestion, Shigure."

So the four waited until around midnight to find out this secret admirer and...

**"Caliopa, I'm hungry, so get me an Oreo blast with whip cream," said Isabelle as she handed the money to her.**

**"No, I won't!" said Caliopa. "You get your own blast!"**

**"But I need to continue to write for Phyllis's birthday. I have a deadline, you know! You can also get yourself a Reese's, too, if you..."**

**"Okay!" She grabbed the money and ran out the door. There was a long pause.**

**"Continuing with our story..."**

Phyllis sat in her chair, stroking Yuki , who was lying in her hand, and Shigure and Kyo were on the floor, asleep. Phyllis was just about to doze off when she heard music. She sat up to try and listen to the sound. It was familiar to her. _Is it a harp? No! A lyre!_ She stood up, waking the black dog and the orange cat in the process, set Yuki on her shoulder, and walked over to the window. She looked down and saw a strange figure in green standing at the foot of the tower. He was wearing a green hat that covered his head. He held in his hand, as she guessed, a golden lyre and with his free hand he pricked the strings which brought forth beautiful sounds. She became enchanted by his composing. Then, the stranger looked up, stopped playing, and made a wave. She waved back and held up one finger, telling him to wait. She walked over to the end of her hair, picked it up, and carried it to the window. She lowered it slowly until he grabbed it and gave a slight pull and then she wrapped it around a hook and signaled him to climb up. She watched as he climbed up with such amazing skill. The closer he got the more visible he became. She stepped back to let him crawl through the window. Once he was balanced on the floor, he looked up at her. She gasped at his appearance. He wore a green outfit and a green cape with a red brooch. His hair was raven black and his eyes a dazzling blue. _He is so Bishi!_ She thought.

"Uh, hi," she said to him. "I'm...Phyllis."

"Please to meet you, Miss Phyllis," he replied in a soothing, Transylvanian accent. "I am Nando, at your service." He made a slight bow.

**"I'm back!" said Caliopa, carrying two blasts in her hands.**

**"Yay! Blast!" said Isabelle as she rushed over, grabbed the Sonic cup, and chowed down on it.**

**"No 'thank you'? How rude!"**

**"Oh, pardon me, sis, but you weren't the one who has hand cramps from writing so much."**

**"Take a break, then."**

**"Never!"**

**"Then stop complaining!"**

**"Moving on!"**

"Wow," said Phyllis. "You're more hansom than what I pictured."

"And you look more beautiful up close," he replied. "I have never seen any woman with such great beauty as you do."

"Thanks."

"Now, now, children," said Shigure. "You have just met. Let's not get carried away."

"Interesting dog you have," said Nando.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you. That's Shigure, and on the chair is Kyo and on my shoulder is Yuki. We've lived together for years."

"Amazing. It is always good to have kind friends take care of you."

"Well, I'm glad I have good friends. So Nando, how did you get here?"

They both sat down, with Phyllis moving Kyo into her lap so she wouldn't crush him.

"Well, I lived in Sherwood Forest during the reign of King Richard with Robin Hood and his Merry Men. We would have many celebrations and play music all night. One day, though, I was on my way back to Sherwood Forest from Nottingham when I fell in a hole. When I came to myself, I was in this Labyrinth. It took me many days to find my way out. When I was just about to give up, I heard music. I followed it to this castle and found you in the tower, playing your flute. When I saw you, my heart began to race and soon I longed to meet you. So I wrote the poem and laid it before the castle door and waited in hope that you have received it."

"That's incredible," said Phyllis.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Ever since I was seven years old. The Goblin King took me away from my grandparents and locked me in this tower. It's become my world now. It's all I know."

"Have you tried to escape?"

"There's no way for me to escape. The door is always locked and I don't have anything to climb down from. Even my hair won't do me any good because it is attached to my head and it's too heavy to carry."

"Have you tried cutting it?"

"That's just it. I can't. Jareth won't let me cut my hair. He even dulls my knife so I can't cut it because he believes that the longer my hair is, the more beauty is shown."

"Well, your hair is your crown of glory," said Nando. "But this long is ridiculous. Maybe I can help."

"Sure," said Kyo. "Maybe if you had something sharp to cut with, everyone would be happy."

"You're a happy ray of sunshine, Kyo," said Phyllis. "But he's right. If I had something sharp then I can cut my hair."

"I see. Maybe if I can find a pair of shears, I can help you escape."

Phyllis's eyes widened with excitement. "You would do that? Really?"

"Of course, fair maiden. Anything you wish for will be my command."

"Oh, you're too kind!"

"High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school girls!" chanted Shigure.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," said Yuki.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble."

"Ignore them," said Phyllis. "They're always like that."

"I understand. Oh, Phyllis, did you like the poem I sent you?"

"Yes I did! I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever read!"

"That's good. I was just thinking of another poem when I saw you for the first time in this tower. It goes like this:

Her beauty is wild

As wild as a crimson rose

on a summer day

Phyllis blushed. "A haiku! Oh it's lovely!"

"I am glad you liked it. Now I must leave."

"But why? We were just getting to know each other."

"I know, but I'll return to visit every night. I have to make sure I get those shears." He climbed out the window.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"When the moon shines bright, fair maiden." Phyllis smiled and Nando began to descend. She watched him as he climbed down the tower and rushed toward the gates of the city. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground with a heavy sigh.

"He is so amazing," she finally said.

"He sure is," said Shigure. "He would make a fine husband for you."

"I would have expected him to be a prince," said Kyo.

"You expect every hero to be a prince," said Yuki.

"Not true!" said Kyo.

"Well, Nando may not be a prince, but he is a wonderful man," said Phyllis. "So now I know who he is and I will wait for him every night."

So every night, she and Nando mer. They would play their music, talk to each other about each other, and keep Kyo and Yuki from leaping at each other's throats. Nando told her about the surface of the world and how he helped Robin Hood and his Merry Men fight the Sheriff of Nottingham and the evil Prince John. She enjoyed his stories so much that she longed for freedom even more. Finally it was the day before her nineteenth birthday. Jareth told her that he had a surprise for her and it couldn't wait for her birthday. So in the afternoon, she waited for Jareth.

"I wonder what it could be?" she asked her friends.

"It would be nice if it were a pair of shears," said Yuki.

"Like he would do that!" said Kyo.

"Well, let's just wait and see," said Shigure.

Then the door opened and Jareth walked in with a smile on his face. Phyllis smiled back.

"Are you ready for your gift?" asked Jareth.

"What is it?" asked Phyllis.

"You are now officially...betrothed!"

Phyllis's eyes grew wide. _Could he mean Nando?_ "To whom am I married to?"

"Allow me to present...your new husband!" He opened the door the rest of the way to show...

"A rat?" said Phyllis.

**"A rat?" asked Caliopa.**

**"Yes. A rat." said Isabelle.**

He wore a tux, a cape, and a top hat upon his head.

**"What the crap!" exclaimed Caliopa. What about the vampire?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You know! 'I want to suck your blood, if you please'. That whole thing. She can't marry that...that thing!"**

**"Nando isn't a vampire and DON'T JUMP AHEAD OF THE STORY!"**

**"Sorry."**

"What did you call me?" said the I'm-avoiding-the-word-so-that-he-doesn't-kill-me-later-after-the-story-is-over.

"Don't be rude, Phyllis," said Jareth. "This is Ratigan of England."

Ratigan took off his top hat, knelt before Phyllis, and took her hand. "It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, your highness." He kisses her hand.

_Ew!_ Thought Phyllis.

"Now if you would excuse me, I will go back to my duties as ruler of the Labyrinth and leave you two in peace." With that, Jareth closed the door, locked it, and was gone. Phyllis looked at Ratigan, who gave her a huge grin. She sarcastically smiled back.

"Sooooo," she said. "Why would you want someone like me who has been locked away in a tower for so many years as a wife?"

"To become ru-I mean, to become the most wonderful husband to such a lady as you. You are a dazzling sight."

"What do you call dazzling? A sewage plant?"

"Oh, come, highness," said Ratigan very calmly. "You are as dazzling as a diamond. Don't hide your beauty. It is what makes you a wonderful person."

"It's either that or fall into the...hands of a greedy, boastful, scum like you."

He stood up. "I am not scum! I may be boastful and greedy, but I am not scum! I am a perfectly clean person."

"Doubt that."

"You dare doubt that?"

"Yes, I dare!"

"But, your highness, you don't have a clue of what kind of a husband I could be for you."

"The kind that wants to take over the kingdom."

"How did you...I mean how do you know that is the reason?"

"Don't hide it, Ratigan." It was Phyllis's turn to stand up. She walked up to him, pointing her finger in his face. "You know I have you figured out. You can't have me or the kingdom."

"I will, my bride," he said to her with a small tone. "Your 'daddy' already arranged it. We will walk down that aisle and speak our vows."

"I won't walk down that aisle, or say our vows, I won't even say 'I do'! You won't have me as your bride and that is final!"

"We'll see about that!" he said as he put on his top hat. He walked over to the door, grabbed his spare key, and unlocked it. "The king has already promised that we will be married," he continued as he went through the door. "He will keep his promise. And you can't stop me!" He slammed the door, locked it back up, and she heard him walk away.

"Disgusting!" said Shigure. "A rat marrying a human!"

"And you don't think that it's disgusting for a dog to marry a human?" asked Yuki.

"First of all," said Shigure," I said 'if I was human' and second of all...he was disgusting."

"He's more than disgusting," said Phyllis, "he was also rude, selfish, and greedy."

"Thus, makes him disgusting," reminded Shigure.

"If you had let me at him, he could have been my dinner," said Kyo.

"Na," said Phyllis, "he would taste bitter."

"Besides," said Yuki, "he would make you bloat."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" asked Kyo, feeling like he had been insulted.

"No, I was saying that you would make yourself sick, stupid cat."

"THIS IS THE DAY YOU BREATHE YOUR LAST!" exclaimed Kyo as he pounced on him. They began to run around the tower.

"Here we go again," said Phyllis.

"Don't break the tower!" complained Shigure.

That night, Nando came back and Phyllis told him of her encounter with Ratigan.

"That is terrible," said Nando. "He doesn't even deserve you the way he spoke to you like that."

"What am I going to do, Nando?" she asked him. "If I don't get out of here, I'll be stuck with Mr. Disgusting for the rest of my life. I don't even want him. I want you. I love you more than the music that we play at night. I love you with all of my heart. And there is no one else like you in this world. I would never replace you with anyone else even if he was the last person on this earth. Please, Nando! You've got to help me!"

Nando took her hands into his and held them tightly. "Do not fear, fair maiden," he said in his smooth, calm, Transylvanian Bishi voice. "Tomorrow, at sunrise, I will come and rescue you. And together, we will run off to Sherwood Forest and live happily ever after. If you please."

"I trust your words, Nando. I will wait for you at sunrise."

So Phyllis waited until sunrise for Nando to come and rescue her from the tower. She decided to put on her lightest gown so she wouldn't be too heavy. She put the ocarina that she had for twelve years around Shigure's neck. A couple hours later Nando was rushing towards the tower, climbed up swiftly, and entered the room.

"What took you so long?" asked Phyllis.

"My aunt came back from Old Algiers," said Nando as he pulled out a small parasol. "And she brought with her a pair of shears."

"That's great, but how did she get here?"

"She fell into a hole when she was returning from Old Algiers to deliver this to her friend, Rapunzel," he replied as he unwrapped the parasol to reveal a pair of gardening shears. "How long do you want it?"

"About to the middle," she replied, pointing to her back.

"Ready?" he asked as he fitted his hands into the shears.

"Ready." He took the shears and snipped her hair with one clean cut. The giant mass of hair was finally gone. Then Phyllis began to feel light-headed. "Oh, my head."

"Come, Miss Phyllis," said Nando as he gathered her hair. "Let us leave this place. If you please." Phyllis helped lower the hair to the ground. As Nando tied it off, Phyllis grabbed her bag, placed Yuki inside of the pouch, grabbed Kyo, and walked back to the window. Shigure followed with the ocarina around his neck.

"You know I hate heights," he mentioned. Nando climbed out the window and offered his hand to Phyllis. She took it and both of them began to climb down. Shigure, being a smart dog, grabbed the hair with his paws, and used them and his teeth to climb down. It felt like a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long...

**"Get to the point!"** **said Caliopa.**

...long time before they finally reached the bottom. When Phyllis's feet touched the ground, she smiled. _Freedom! At last! Freedom!_ She turned around when she heard Shigure fall on the ground with a thud. She walked over to her hair and yanked it. The hair tumbled to the ground and she began to gather it up.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Nando, "but why must you gather your hair?"

"I'm going to give it away to Locks for Love."

"How sweet of you."

"She has a kind heart, doesn't she?" complemented Shigure.

"Yes, she does."

The group turned to see Jareth standing behind them...

**"Oh, come on," said Caliopa. "They haven't even escaped yet."**

**"Let me tell the STORY!"**

"Jareth!" exclaimed Phyllis

"Where are you going?" he asked. "And what have you done to your hair?"

"I cut it. Well, he cut it for me." she pointed at Nando.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nando of Sherwood Forest."

"I've never heard of you in my entire life! How long have you known him, Phyllis?"

"For the past week now. He's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"What about Ratigan?"

"Who cares about him? He's rude, greedy, boastful, and stupid! Beside, I was already in love with him."

"Well I've never approved him."

"That's because you don't care about what I want. I want freedom, I want a chance to experience the world, and most of all be with Nando. All you want is what you want and I'm sick of it. I want a life of my own for a chance."

"Not on my watch." He walked over, grabbed and held her tightly.

"Nando! Help me!"

Nando took out his lyre and began to play...

**"What?"**

**"Hush!"**

"Nando! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, sweet maiden," he replied. Then out of the sky came flying monkeys...

**"Why flying monkeys?"**

**"QUIET!"**

The monkeys outnumbered Jareth by hundreds. While half of them attacked the Goblin King, the others grabbed Phyllis, Nando, Kyo, and Shigure and flew away. Up ahead was a hole in the sky where they entered...

**"Why couldn't have Nando called the flying monkeys in the first place?" asked Caliopa. There was a very long pause.**

**"Must you know everything?" answered Isabelle with annoyance.**

**"Forget I asked."**

When they came out of the hole, they found themselves in Sherwood Forest. The flying monkeys released them when the group was on the ground.

"Thank you, Ritsu," said Nando to one of the flying monkeys. "You have been most grateful."

"I do my best," said Ritsu, "but it is I who shall always be grateful."

"Yeah, but next time don't squeeze so tight," said Kyo. "You cut off my air."

Ritsu panicked.

"OH NO! I'M SO SOOOOOOOORRREEEEEEEY" He grabbed Kyo and shook him harshly. "ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU BLEEDING? DO YOU HAVE ANY BRUISES? CAN YOU BREATHE? DOES ANYONE ANYBODY HAVE ANY PROXIDE AND BANDAGES? I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRY AND KILL YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM SO SOOOOOOOORRREEEEEEEY!"

Shigure walked over and, with his paw, jabbed Ritsu in the side. Ritsu let go of Kyo and fell on the ground becoming calm again.

"The magic touch!" said Shigure with a grin. Then he pricked his ears. "I hear some people coming this way."

The group turned to see a group of men and a woman with long, red hair rushing up to them. _Robin Hood and his Merry Men! _She thought with excitement. Robin Hood grabbed Nando's hand and gave a hard handshake.

"Nando!" he said. "It is so good to see you again, old friend. Where have you been? We have been looking for you for days now."

"I fell into a strange maze," answered Nando. "Not only that but I was helping a lady in distress."

"Who is this fair lady you speak of?" asked Little John.

"I like to introduce you to Lady Phyllis." He moved to the side to reveal the long-haired brunet. The men walked up to her and gave a bow of respect. The woman walked up and made a curtsy. She introduced her as Maid Marian, Robin Hood's sweetheart. She gave a curtsy to her also. Nando strided to her and took her hands.. "My friends," continued Nando, "I like to say a special proposal." He knelt before her and took out a ring. "Will you be my wife? If you please?"

She let him slip the ring on her finger. "Yes I will!" The men cheered, throwing their hats up in the air. Friar Tuck stepped forward.

"Then I shall marry you two in the spring," he said, sounding drunk. Then, Phyllis realized something.

"Nando! Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes. It is October 23. Why do you ask?"

"Today is my nineteenth birthday."

"Then tonight," chimed Robin Hood, "we shall celebrate!"

So that evening, they made a large bonfire and had a grand party. They ate, danced sang, and even played music all night long. To Phyllis, it was the best birthday ever. Then in the spring she and Nando got married and lived, with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, happily ever after. Of course there were a few occasions where Kyo and Yuki jumped at each other, but besides that life was good. The End.

**"Great Job, sis," said Caliopa. "But what happened to Jareth and Ratigan?"**

**"Oh, Jareth gave up on trying to find his 'daughter' and decided to kidnap a baby boy instead. As for Ratigan...we won't go there."**

**"You think that Phyllis will like the story?"**

**"I'm sure she will...hopefully. I'm hungry. Let's go to BD's for lunch."**

**"Yay!"**

**Isabelle and Caliopa walked out of the cabin in the middle of the woods to go eat food. They only took a few steps when they saw a strange and familiar figure walking through the woods, screaming at the top of his lungs, saying:**

**"OLD MAN WILLOW STOLE MY PANTS!" He turned towards the forest. "WELL, I GUESS YOU WIN THIS ROUND, OLD MAN WILLOW!"**

**"Mr. Bombadil?" said Caliopa, confused.**

**"I'm Jom, Tom, Tom Bambadillo! Woopedoooo!"**

**"...Okay?" said Isabelle. "Tom, what were you doing?"**

**"I always loved the talking words. I was walkin' through the forest, mindin' my own business when I saw a party. There was Robin Hood, his Merry Men, Maid Marian, Nando, a girl named Phyllis, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki. The last three names were kind of odd to me."**

**Isabelle and Caliopa gave each other looks of shock. Uh oh!**

**"I think that the whole thing was an ononomis siiiiiiiiiiiiignnnnnnnn! So I'm hungry! Let's go get some yams and mush them up."**

**"No thank you!" the girls said quickly as they rushed away from him.**

**"Okay, fine," called Tom. "I'll just stay here for ever and ever, even in a million years, until one day."**

**"That was..." started Caliopa.**

**"Creepy?" asked Isabelle.**

**"Actually more..." They looked at each other.**

**"Weird!" They both replied.**

**The End!**

* * *

I hoped you went into stitches! Review and post please?


End file.
